Outrageous Affair
by Summers-Girl
Summary: Spike after his magic shop revelation in Lover's Walk, thanks Joyce for her words of wisdom earlier on in the kitchen. SpikeJoyce. Oneshot. Go on, you know you want to. You also know you want to review.


Title: Outrageous Affair

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Spike after his magic shop revelation in Lover's Walk, thanks Joyce for her words of wisdom earlier on in the kitchen.

A/N: Inspired by a BBC interview with Kristine Sutherland, the wonderfully gifted actress who played Joyce Summers, in which she said something in answer to somebody's question of potential coupledom for Spike and Joyce, that just made a plot bunny form in my mind and everything fell into place. Also, always wondered why Spike was SO happy as he left Sunnydale. He was like Santa at Disneyland getting laid. Makes you wonder.

Credit: Oh you know the usual- credit to Joss, ME, Fox, all the crazy writers and co who turned us all into obsessive Buffy fantatics. But also credit to Kristine Sutherland for portraying Joyce in such a fantastic way that makes her so fun and irresistible to write and also to Jame Masters because phwoar- who couldn't get inspiration from THAT? Okay, I know- he's a fabulous actor- he's one of the best...but come on- those season 6 scenes he had where he pretty much was wearing nothing but a grin...pretty darn lickable.

* * *

_"I don't think they would have made a great couple, but I think they could have an outrageous affair,"_

_**Kristine Sutherland on Spike and Joyce in a BBC interview, Winter of 2004**_

* * *

The door was making that knocking sound. Joyce didn't hear it much though. She was still thinking over the confusion that had happened just over an hour ago. 

She'd been having a perfectly pleasant conversation with Spike about this...this uh...Drusilla that had apparently hurt him very badly, when Angel had turned up. The same Angel who last time she'd checked had been evil. Then Buffy had turned up, attacked Spike and invited Angel in. Not to mention the confusion over whether or not Xander and Willow were witches.

So the door making that knocking sound kinda drew Joyce out of her confused thoughts with a start. As she cleared her head and regained focus she realized she should probably answer it. The knocking was increasingly persistent and it wasn't going away.

"Joyce!" Spike's voice called out through the door and Joyce jumped a little. Why was he back? Here? With no sign of Buffy? Or Angel? Or any other reason for him to turn up at her home. And well, from what Buffy had said it seemed that Angel was the good guy and Spike was very, very evil...so she wasn't particularly keen on letting him in.

"W-what do you want?" She called through the door, feeling slightly ridiculous, but also slightly safer than say...if she actually opened the door.

"Oh just open the door love," Spike told her, "I won't bite," He added and she could practically hear the grin in his voice. She found that thought made her smile. Why? No there was no why, because it didn't. End of. "Please, Joyce," Spike begged, "I'm not talking through a plank of wood"

Feeling ridiculous herself, and taking into consideration that Spike could probably knock the door off it's hinges all by himself, she chose to open the door.

There he was in his leather coat and red shirt splendor. He grinned at her.

"Your daughter helped me through some things tonight," Spike told her, stepping into the house casually as though the through-the-door-conversation hadn't happened, "Her and her poof. Made me realize something," He closed the door calmly and it shut firmly with a quiet click, signifying the automatic catch had gone on. Joyce immediately felt trapped.

"And what was that?" She asked, looking around at subtly as she could for a way of escape

"That to get Dru back I have to just use force. Make her love me. Instead of this moping about lark," He scoffed in laughter at his own actions.

"That's...that's great," Joyce told him, forcing on a brave smile, but it faltered slightly when Spike took a step towards her, losing all laughter in his eyes. She took a step backwards. He took another forwards. She backwards. He forwards. She-- hit the wall. No more backwards to go.

"Oof," She wanted to rub her head, feeling a bruise forming there already, but was afraid to make even the slightest of movements for the fear it would cause Spike to do something rash...er than usual. "Spike- uh...sh-shouldn't you be going to fi-ind Drusilla?" She asked carefully, subtly trying to prompt him to leave.

"I will. In a bit," He told her, smiling a sly smile that she was ashamed to admit made her quiver...but with delight, rather than fear. "I just wanted to..." Spike seemed to consider carefully what to say next and then smiled, before taking another step closer to Joyce, practically closing any distance between them, "thank you."

As he finally closed all distance between them, so he was pressed against her, Joyce knew that while it was impossible to feel his heartbeat, she could definitely feel her own. And it was beating at a dangerously fast rate. Likewise, he was no more than room temperature- slightly colder even- but her own rapidly rising body heat was coming to a temp that could easily keep them both hot. On a lot of levels.

"You've always fascinated me Joyce," He whispered, lips tracing, but not quite touching, along her neck and he felt her physically weaken slightly, "Ever since that time at the school..." More tracing of the neck on his part, more involuntary shivers on hers,"Fascinating..." He murmured before kissing along the small sliver of shoulder that her thin v-neck sweater wasn't covering, and traced his icy kisses all up her long, warm neck.

"Spike..." Joyce managed to gasp out, "This...th-this is very...very wrong...you can't-"

Despite her protests Spike saw her eyes were already closed, clearly taking in every sensation that each kiss sent rushing through her body. He could hear her heartbeat racing, her hot blood pumping through her veins at a passionate rate...it made him hungry and as he kissed up her jawline, his tongue tracing up to her ear, he wanted to reach back down to her neck and bite into the smooth flesh. But it was a different hunger he was going to satisfy tonight. A very different one indeed.

He stopped his caressing of her jaw to claim her mouth, pressing his cold lips against her own slightly parted ones, teasing her mouth with her tongue before plunging in, gaining entrance as his tongue danced with hers.

Now this was something he hadn't expected. He expected her to respond, sure, but he didn't actually expect to _really_ like her responding. Primarily this was just a tool to get back at both Drusilla and Buffy. Dru to show he wasn't the only one who go and get some (and his wasn't a chaos demon) and to Buffy, for the mere fact that if he ever saw her again he could smile smugly to himself thinking 'i screwed your Mother'. However, he was quickly discovering she was a bloody damn good kisser. Way better than he actually expected. Before long she was claiming him rather than he claiming her.

Suddenly the kiss broke as Joyce tore her mouth away from his and he saw the look of absolute shame and horror on her face.

"Oh god," She whispered, not believing what had just happened. She went to brush past him, but he put an arm out, palm flat against the wall, blocking her way. That kiss had been decidedly arousing as the growing length beneath his pants would attest. It had been experienced, new, warm in contrast to his cold, so passionate beyond what he could have expected in a million years of what appeared to be just a quiet, naïve, suburban Mom. Everything in it had been passionate, natural, earthy...in essence, Joyce. And it wasn't a taste he was going to let slip away so easily.

Joyce, when she found Spike's leather clad arm blocking one way turned in the other direction only to find his other arm had beaten her to it. Now she really was pinned. But that wasn't the worst of it. The worst was how good it actually felt. She looked at him, purposefully not looking him in the eye, knowing that suggestive look she would find so very hard to resist would be there, and took in how his black top beneath the blood red shirt, clung to him, emphasizing every contour of his muscular body. It clung in a way that made one...made Joyce want to rip it off, just to see what lay underneath. And she wager that it was good. More than good. Then there was the red shirt- god how that looked good on him. And then the leather jacket- Lord, why did it have to be leather? She'd always had an issue resisting guys in leather jackets. It was a flaw. One that right now she...really didn't care about getting rid of. God, but he was sexy. She finally got the guts to look up at him, taking in the cheeky and wicked grin he was wearing that made her weak at the knees, saw the scar on his eyebrow and wanted nothing more than to run her fingers over it, caress it with her mouth.

"This is...not happening," Joyce told him, she had initially meant to say 'wrong ' but it just hadn't come out.

"Funny...seems to be happening from where I'm standing," Spike replied, realizing how arousingly coy she looked as she peered up at him beneath long lashes, her head bowed down slightly in shame.

"I don't think-" Joyce began but he cut her off with a powerfully demanding and passionate kiss that pressed her tightly against the wall, his own body crushing hers.

"Less thinking," He told her as they broke the kiss, his lips remaining so very close to hers, "More doing,"

She bit her lip,whether to stop herself from kissing him again or whether through contemplation of accepting what he was so clearly offering, Spike didn't know. He decided not to leave the decision up to her.

He slid his hand down, reaching under her sweater, pushing up the material as he gently moved up her hot, bare skin. She let out a whimper, eyes closing again, as he moved further and further up...which was when he came across another surprise. And like the other, this was a pleasant one.

"No bra?" He asked, his voice deep and suggestive, one eyebrow raised in that way of his that was fast becoming so damn sexy to Joyce.

"Well...well, I wasn't expecting...expecting company," She managed to get out as his hand traced circles around her breasts, spiraling slowly to her nipples.

"Or maybe you were," Spike murmured, putting his other arm around her neat waist while the other remained toying with her breasts.

She was no longer resisting, that idea apparently long discarded, as she put her arm around his neck, pulling him even closer were that possible.

"Not here..." She whispered in his ear and Spike felt his own quivers shake through out him, hot despite the dead cold of his body, and his growing erection seemed even more eager to get to the main part of the show. "I'm a little too..." Spike felt the word on her tongue was 'old' but smiled when she found a way around it- particularly since he saw her as anything but and he didn't see why she should either, "mature to have hall sex,"

He also liked the fact that while he had been obviously suggesting his way to that for the past ten minutes, it was Joyce who first said it outright, leaving no doubts to where the two of them were heading. Evidently there was a lot more to her than meets the eye.

"Upstairs?" He asked, kissing her ear, nibbling the lobe in a way that caused to let out that whimper again that Spike was coming to adore in such a very short time. That in itself had become a turn on. Who knew?

"Upstairs" She nodded.

They both headed to the stairs, barely untangling themselves, in more of a rush than either of them wanted to seem. They almost tripped several times as one kissed the other spontaneously on the neck, the nape, the shoulder, the jaw, the lips, anywhere so long at it was the contact that the two of them both desperately sought.

They both fell onto the bed, Spike on top of Joyce initially, but just as she shoved his leather duster off, tossing it aside, she took him by surprise yet again as she rolled them both round in one quick move, giving herself the dominant position.

She leaned forward, kissing him hard on the mouth, her tongue forcing entrance that he readily gave. As their tongues wrestled with one another, each wanting to gain dominance over the other in the kiss, but never willing to give in, Spike reached down for the hem of her sweater and gathered it together with both hands, pulling it up and up till she had to break the kiss so the garment could be pulled over her head.

Spike grinned at the image of the half naked Joyce in front of him, she now wearing nothing but a pair of jeans- he couldn't help but wonder whether she'd forgone the entire set of underwear rather than just the bra. With a wicked grin he grabbed her arms roughly and tightly swung her around on the bed so he was back on top again. She seemed to have no problem with this as it gave her better opportunity to push his red shirt off, tossing that off alongside the coat. He took off the black top himself and he saw her eyes widen at the sight of what lay underneath. There was the look of a woman who had been wondering for a while, long before tonight.

And apparently she wasn't one for wondering much longer as a split second later he found her already unbuckling his belt and pulling it out in a way that was much more seductive than he believed she realized. She dropped the belt to the floor and began unzipping his black jeans, finding herself unable to hold back a gasp as she saw there was no underwear on underneath.

"Maybe I wasn't expecting company either," He murmured, kicking his shoes off, socks next and then his jeans were slipped off also. Joyce grinned appreciatively; this man wore naked well. "And now, you're turn," He said, his voice rough with desire as he leaned forward and slowly unzipped Joyce's jeans revealing that she did in fact have panties on, but black lace that barely covered all it should suggested to Spike that maybe this woman had been waiting for something like this. He just hadn't wagered on waiting in return.

Her jeans slid off with ease, revealing long, slender, smooth legs that Spike ached to touch in every way imaginable.

He reached back, still leaning forward and kissed one of her ankles, using enough tongue to have her arch slightly in response. He grinned before he began to work his way up her leg, kissing, licking, nipping all along the smooth skin. She gasped and arched, grabbing the headboard behind her with one hand to ground her, to prevent herself from completely giving in already as she found his ministrations along her inner thigh more pleasurable than she could have thought possible.

Eventually he reached her panties, teasing along the skin above the seam as he seemed to play with the notion of taking them off or not. That wicked grin again and Joyce smiled her own in response as he rolled the panties off sensually and smoothly, gently pushing them down her leg, teasing the skin gently as he did so.

It was when she was completely naked, that she remembered she wasn't twenty one anymore...or even thirty. Plus she was a Mother- a woman meant to be responsible and show a good example to her daughter. But the second thought was as major a concern right now as the first. She was forty-one...how could a man who was eternally young (not to mention sexy, young, fit and did she mention young?) not see the flaws that came with...maturity...and not want to turn away.

Spike immediately read that look in her eyes, that expression of worry, concern and he knew exactly what she was worrying about. Personally, he thought she was being paranoid. From his vantage point _everything_ was pleasing to the eye. She was stunning- he would have probably realized this sooner if she'd stop wearing clothes that were socially fitting of a mother in her forties. God, she had it there to flaunt so why not flaunt.

Deciding to convince with actions more than words, he kissed along her stomach, tracing up towards her breast, rolling each nipple under his tongue, teasing them. As Joyce took in every shape and detail of Spike's body, his pretty-darn-lickable physique, her eyes dilated to the point that almost all the brown disappeared, though Spike wasn't much different; his own eyes having becoming nothing more than a black abyss. His arousal excited her, even more so when she considered she was the reason for it.

Then, as thought silently agreed between them, without any further play, the two were kissing intensely again as Spike thrust himself into her warmth. She wrapped her arms around him, forcefully pulling him closer as he slid in and out of her channel, the two gaining a rhythm together that gathered pace with every moment. They continued to kiss, the movements of their tongues mirroring his thrusts into her slick channel.

The rhythm increased as though neither of them had any say in the pace that was being set, both of them just giving in. Spike felt Joyce's nails dig violently into his back as they both neared climax and she bent her head back as she arched, her neck exposed so vulnerably to him. His game face remained subdued however as he merely licked down her neck, ending in another of those intoxicating icy kisses, before he reclaimed her mouth. Her legs reached around him tightly, pulling him even closer to her as their climax came just as close, the two seeming to be in perfect synchronization with one another.

Then they came together, her with a strangled cry and he with a feral growl that was the only sign of the vampire within as he pumped cum into her body, feeling her heartbeat racing even more than it had downstairs, this only adding further to his barely sated arousal. He wanted more. So much more.

The two collapsed, rolling over yet again before they did so, so Joyce was resting on top of him and he felt her warm, round breasts pressing against his chest.

She was sweaty and flushed, panting from it all as he believed he would have been had he a need to breathe and he reached up with one hand, placing it round the nape of her neck, his fingers tangling in her disheveled hair. She rested on him, her cheek pressing against his. After a moment, he then turned his head so she was forced to lift her own up slightly and after a moment of catching her eye, reading her warm expression which clearly said that she understood the situation- that he was going to leave Sunnydale anyway (though now he was so sure about the finding Dru bit...)- he kissed her again, in awe at how understatedly amazing this woman was.

Joyce tried to take everything out of the kiss, as much as she was putting in to it. This man, this vampire was the most intoxicating thing she had come across in a good long while, if ever, and she just wanted to take every inch of him in her, and the thought of losing his taste was an unpleasant one. She knew this kiss had the strong likelihood of being the final so made it as passionate as she could, pouring everything she had into it. Her tongue danced in him, reaching out for every inch and as she realized the long kiss was nearing it's end she gradually pulled away, nibbling his lip lightly, but nipping it sharply a split second before pulling away completely. Spike looked a bit taken aback by the biting, but very pleased about it nonetheless. In fact he seemed very pleased about the entire event and Joyce could definitely say, as her eyes and hands roamed every contour of his oh-so-sexy body (god, when did she start saying oh-so-sexy? This was one weird night,) his muscles looking pleasurable to the eyes and feeling fantastic to her hands, that she was one satisfied customer.

* * *

"Mom?" Buffy called out as she stepped into the house. She and Angel had just turned up at the old factory just in time to see the ambulance and Cordy being carted into it. Which was why she was so late back- trips to the hospitals, updates by Willow and Xander on what had actually happened, the worst of which not being Cordy being impaled but what had caused her to run off in the first place. 

Buffy knew her Mom wouldn't be too mad about how late she was and not calling, if she told her about Cordelia.

"Mom?" Buffy called again, realizing she'd got no answer for the first prompt. A moment later she heard the sound of her Mother coming out of her room and she saw her heading down the stairs, just tying the sash around her nightgown.

"Buffy, you're, you're uh home ah...now," Joyce said, looking not quite focused, in fact, in Buffy's opinion, she looked quite flustered.

"Yes...I am," Buffy said, looking at her mother in concern, "Mom, are you okay? You look kinda...flushed"


End file.
